


dancing in the colors of the golden light

by pleasydeasy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, PJO Femslash Week, Pining, i mean... it's cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting is big, with the whole praetor team and all of the seven. Piper has found her place in the back, she still doesn’t know much about roman politics and is most comfortable just listening. And looking at Reyna, who has probably worked all night and still looks stunning. </p>
<p>Aka Piper's Big Sexuality Crisis and Why Is Reyna So Beautiful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing in the colors of the golden light

**Author's Note:**

> title from drive by glades.

«So that’s it?» Reyna says and pushes her braid distractedly over her shoulder while writing something down in her notebook.

The meeting is big, with the whole praetor team and all of the seven. Piper has found her place in the back, she still doesn’t know much about roman politics and is most comfortable just listening. And looking at Reyna, who has probably worked all night and still looks stunning. She taps her pen against her cheek when thinking, holds her cup of cocoa with both hands and cocks her head when listening. Piper can’t stop looking, and it’s only when Frank catches her that she is a little more careful, keeps her eyes wandering and focuses on what is going on.

Apparently, it’s not much. They’re just figuring out the details of communication and traveling between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Jason, Frank, Reyna and Annabeth stand for most of the talking and seem to have found an agreement, going by the way people start to pack up and leave, chattering amongst each other.

Piper stands hurriedly, making her way between Gwen and Dakota and stops at the door. Reyna is talking to Jason, probably making some appointments for later meetings, and Piper waits until they’re finished and smiles at Jason when he walks by her through the door.

Reyna gathers her things, stacks her books and laptop in her arms before freezing and looking down at the remaining cocoa cup. Piper sees her opportunity and swoops in right when Reyna is about to put everything down and attempt to pick up the cup as well.

«I got it,» Piper says, and picks it up. Reyna looks up, surprised, before sighing gratefully.

«Thanks,» she says, shifting to get a better grip on her load. «I was really dreading that one.»

«Yeah, I saw the look on your face.»

Reyna smiles tiredly and tosses her head a little, lacking hands to push her braid over her shoulder and Piper has to resist doing it for her.

«So,» Reyna says, sounding strangely hesitant, «I heard you and Jason broke up?»

«Oh, um, yeah. We did.»

«I’m sorry.»

«It’s alright.» Piper swirls the spoon around in the cup. «It was- I mean, it wasn’t ugly, some big fight or anything like that. We just… stopped, I guess. This is gonna sound cliche, but we’re actually much better off as friends.»

She looks up. For a quarter second, Reyna looks hopeful, and Piper’s heart sinks. Apparently, Reyna’s crush on Jason isn’t quite as gone as she had hoped. Piper coughs to hide her look.

«Leo’s waiting for me outside. I should probably go,» she says and makes a move to start walking towards the door. Reyna follows her.

They stop outside, by a table and Piper doesn’t know what to do with the cup. Reyna catches her looking around and says: «Just leave it at the table. Someone will pick it up and clean it later.»

«Okay.» Piper puts the cup down and rubs her hands together, looking anywhere but at Reyna.

«So, I’ll see you later?» It comes out as a question, and Piper hates the begging in her voice and hopes Reyna doesn’t hear it.  
It’s ironic, how she can’t wait to leave right now, and she’s still terrified that Reyna might not want to see her later.

Fortunately, Reyna nods and smiles, maybe a little awkwardly, but still. «Definitely. You’re coming to the dinner tomorrow, right?»

The Dinner, also known as The Monthly Meet Up of The Seven Plus Nico and Reyna. Mostly referred to as The Dinner.

«Of course. Hazel would kill me if I didn’t.» Piper smiles fondly and Reyna laughs.

«Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow.»

Piper watches her turn and go, her braid swaying back and forth down her back. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before straightening up and lifting her chin. Leo’s probably waiting.

————

She didn’t tell Reyna about the nights before the breakup, the ones she spent wondering why her feelings for Jason weren’t anywhere near the ones she had for Reyna. She didn’t tell Reyna about how she beat herself up, because maybe she hadn’t loved Jason at all? Maybe she had led him on the entire time?

Piper thanks the gods and heavens for her first (and last) boyfriend being Jason. She is guiltily (although she isn’t sure why) grateful for the fact that Jason didn’t love her that way either. Not for the same reason, but nevertheless, the breakup was as much from his side as it was from her’s.

He didn’t tell her why he wasn’t in love with her, and she is pretty sure it’s because he doesn’t know. But she remembers the soft smile he gave when she got out the few words she’d kept from herself for so long, and the moment she knew she hadn’t led him on, even though she never felt what she was supposed to feel.

She loves Jason, certainly. But it’s not the same.

————

Piper knocks on the door to Frank’s house in New Rome and is greeted with Hazel’s sweet smile.

«Hi!» she says and hugs Piper. «It’s been what, a month, since I saw you?»

«Yeah, too long,» Piper says and kisses Hazel on the cheek. «I’ve missed you.»

She really has. There are few better cures for being down then Hazel.

Hazel beams. «I’ve missed you too. Now, come on in! The others are already here.»

Piper follows Hazel inside and is met with various greetings. She’s the last one to arrive, apparently.

«I didn’t realize I was late,» she says and pulls out a chair beside Annabeth, who hugs her sideways. Piper laughs at the awkward hug.  
«S’fine,» Leo says with his mouth full of food. «Pass the Coke!»

«It’s like two feet away, Leo,» Jason says, a couple of seats away from Piper. «Can’t you grab it yourself?»

Leo swallows soundly and throws his hands up. «I don’t get it! Hazel tells me not to reach for it over the table, but you’re all too lazy to pass it? What the fuck, guys?»

Hazel gasps and Nico glares at Leo. «Watch your language, you butthead.» Hazel rolls her eyes and smacks his arm. Meanwhile, Leo is wheezing in laughter.

«Butthead?» he gets out, clutching his sides. «Butthead?»

Piper snorts and fills her plate with baked potatoes. Hazel is an excellent chef, but Frank’s baked potatoes are just heaven. She always eats too many, but it’s always worth it.

«Hey Pipes,» Jason says, leaning forward to see past Annabeth. She does the same.

«Huh?»

«Did you taste this coucos salad that Reyna made? You have to. It’s delicious.»

Piper leans a little more forward to see Reyna rolling her eyes at Jason, and her heart jumps.

«Uh,» she says, still looking at Reyna, «no, I didn’t. I’ll do that—now, actually. Pass it, will you?»

Jason nods and passes the bowl to Annabeth, who gives it to Piper, who is still looking at Reyna. She is not wearing her hair in a braid today. Instead, it’s falling over her shoulders in waves.

Reyna’s hair is really magnificent, Piper thinks, not for the first time. It’s thick and chocolate brown, except not the normal milk chocolate, but the dark chocolate. (She’s thought a lot about the color of Reyna’s hair.) It’s shiny at the top and goes all the way down to her waist. More than once, Piper has thought about running her hands through it.

Which… Reyna is actually doing right now. Piper widens her eyes and looks down, certain that she just became at least ten times gayer.

When she looks up again, Jason is smirking at her, so she flips him off. He only smiles wider.

————

Piper has been to Frank’s house before, but she still doesn’t know it too well, and she has forgotten where the bathroom is. In her search for it, she’s ended up in a room that she’s guessing is the guest room. It’s plain, with light brown walls and soft light from a lamp on the ceiling. There is a painting on the wall, she doesn’t recognize it.

She hears sound of running water from the next room, and a door opening. Reyna stops in front of the open door to the presumed guest room and rubs her hands together.

«Hi,» she says.

«Hey,» Piper says in a weird squeaky voice. Her legs are shaky. Damn it.

Reyna leans on the doorway. Her expression is unreadable.  
Later, when Piper thinks back at it, she blames her nervousness for what she says next.

«So… How’s it going with Jason?»

Reyna looks confused. «What?»

«I mean, since, you know, you like him… Have you made a move yet?»

Now she looks even more bewildered. «I don’t like Jason.»

Piper is taken aback. «You—you don’t?»

«No.»

Now Piper is confused. «But… you…»

Reyna cocks her head. «You know that. I told you, that day by the lake. Jason was just a crush, he was barely even…» She shakes her head, as if to clear it. «Why did you think I like him?»

Piper considers lying, but Reyna can probably see right through it, and right now, she doesn’t see the point of lying, anyway.

«I… When I told you how we broke up, you looked kind of… happy, I guess. Hopeful.»

Reyna widens her eyes. And then, to Piper’s surprise, she blushes.

«Oh,» she says. «Oh.»

«What?» Piper says, because she doesn’t understand what the hell is going on. «What is it?»

«I don’t like Jason,» Reyna says and looks down, still blushing.

«Yeah,» Piper says, «I got that. What?»

Reyna actually looks adorable while blushing. She doesn’t look anywhere near Piper.

«It wasn’t about Jason. I mean, I’ll admit I was hopeful… but not because of Jason.»

She looks at Piper expectantly, like Piper is supposed to understand where this is going, but she’s still just as confused.

Reyna sighs, and then takes a deep breath and three steps closer to Piper. Somehow, she looks both nervous and determined. Piper can feel her breath, and suddenly, she gets an idea where this is going. Her stomach is tingling.

«It was me, wasn’t it,» she says in a shaky breath.

Reyna smiles a little and her eyes are so deep.

«It was you.»

And then Reyna kisses her, and that is what it’s supposed to feel like. Piper sighs into the kiss and buries her hands in Reyna’s hair like she’s wanted to for so long, and it’s soft, just like she imagined.

And then she thinks about how long it took for them to do this, and how fucking dense she was, and she laughs, she can’t help it.

Reyna pulls back, looking amused. Her lips and cheeks are red.

«What?» she says.

But Piper just laughs more, and soon Reyna giggles with her, and they kind of slump down on the bed together. Piper can’t stop smiling, and Reyna can’t seem to stop kissing her.

(Reyna smiles against her lips and Piper feels like her heart is about to burst.)

Yes, this is what it’s supposed to feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this on tumblr for pjo femslash week, but i figured i'd post it here as well.  
> also, if you don't know what pjo femslash week is, check out this blog! http://pjosapphicweeks.tumblr.com


End file.
